


秘密

by Linkmipha



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkmipha/pseuds/Linkmipha
Summary: 银土不拆不逆文。架空设定，富二代同人文写手银x社畜追文土。R18，写于2018年。
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou & Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 4





	秘密

秘密 | 银土 

土方十四郎有个无人知晓的隐秘爱好。白天他西装裹身，领带打得一丝不苟，拎着公文包挤地铁，在公司端着笔记本电脑匆匆穿梭在一个又一个会议室里，深夜叼根烟盯着屏幕上的文件敲打键盘——无论从哪个角度看都是一名苦逼上班族，他有一张俊朗的脸，但这并不改变事情的本质，只让他变成了一名俊朗而苦逼的上班族。

但是，每个夜晚，当一整天的繁杂工作终于结束，他就会露出周围同事都不知道的另一面。什么，你以为他会解开第一、二、三颗衬衫纽扣，挽起袖子喷上香水摇身一变成为歌舞伎町的夜之传奇？你错了。

每天夜里结束工作，无论多晚，土方的流程都是一样的：摁灭烟头，站起来伸个懒腰去冲个澡，完事换上蛋黄酱睡衣躺平，滑开手机，登录银魂论坛。

没错，土方是个外表完全看不出来的深度隐宅。他要颜值有颜值要身材有身材，什么西装往身上一披都像是英国百年老店量身定制；工作起来利落又拼命，使命必达从不抱怨——总之一句话：怎么看都是个现充。

然而宅不可貌相，实际上，土方十四郎沉迷于二次元多年，加班之余每天必须在二次元回血一两个钟头，第二天才能爬起来继续面对三维世界，每月工资恐怕有三分之一献给了连载杂志单行本蓝光碟海报手办周边活动门票等等等等。谈起二次元，就像是他最精熟的业务领域，对答如流，如数家珍。

这其中，他近一两年最沉迷的作品就是「银魂」。这部漫画想象力奇绝，人物形象塑造丰满又真实，剧情时而热血时而搞笑，张弛有度，非常引人入胜。他被「银魂」构筑的世界深深吸引，每周连载一期根本看不够，开始吃同人补粮。「银魂」有一个粉丝自建论坛，他每夜打卡报到，几乎翻过同人板块里每一篇帖子，或画或文，对每个作者的风格都了然于心。

「银魂」连载好些年，眼看有变成一部养老漫的趋势，好些文手画手固然长情，却熬不过作者，激情四射地产了一阵子粮，渐渐爬墙的爬墙，退圈的退圈。看到同人板块里日渐冷清下来，土方又惆怅又恐慌。睡前不能嗑同人，拿什么来抚平工作给他造成的精神创伤？

上司近藤勋性格爽朗却脱线，整天跷班去追公司前台志村妙；下属冲田总悟长了一张纯良无害的脸，内心腹黑得不见天日，别说指挥不动干活，每天光接这小子甩过来的锅就是一场杂技表演。另一个下属山崎倒是乖宝宝，但存在感极低，放在战争年代或许是个很有前途的卧底，但在和平时期的商业会社里，土方经常忘记自己还有这么个下属。

想起自己的工作环境，土方深深叹口气。这要是以后吃不到粮了，还叫他早上怎么起床？

于是土方每晚刷着冷冷清清的论坛，四处跪求各位文手画手该填老坑的填老坑该开新坑的开新坑，屋漏偏逢连夜雨，就在这样的灰暗日子里，恰好碰上他们组要提交一份重要的方案。昏天黑夜连续加班，土方终于在deadline当天凌晨一点汇总好了定稿，洗完澡躺下已经一点半了。他肩颈僵硬酸痛，脑子里却万马奔腾（保守估计里面混着八千只草泥马），习惯性戳开论坛——然后，嗖一声从床上爬了起来，情不自禁迸发出一句：「我了个去？？？？？？什么情况？？？？？？」

几天没顾上同人板块，好几个他从没见过的帖子顶在首页，下面密密麻麻盖出了几百楼，简直回到了全盛时期。他逐一点开，发现都是新开的坑，而且都是同一个从未见过的作者，id是「糖分大神」。

土方随意选了一篇瞄了瞄，再注意时间的时候，已经是凌晨五点了。他哀嚎一声，丢下手机抱着枕头在床上疯狂翻滚：有没有搞错！这个「糖分大神」什么鬼！顶着这么傻逼的id，文却写得如此扣人心弦跌宕起伏，这是犯规好吗犯规！害他看了第一段就刹不住车一路嗑文嗑到现在！

他翻了翻评论区，发现都是跟自己一样的受害者。但七点就要起床上班，必须睡会儿了，他强迫自己放下手机躺平闭上眼，终于在疲惫不堪又兴奋难抑的撕扯里迷迷糊糊眯了一会儿。

第二天方案提交上去，了却一桩心事，部长松平片栗虎挥挥手给他们放了半天假，当作连续加班的调休。土方回到家，看看手机，下午三点，他解开领带，松了松皮带，就这样一头倒在床上昏睡了过去。

土方在凌晨三点醒过来，足足睡了十二个小时，到底还年轻，此刻就像手机电池充满了电量，绿荧荧地精神着。他起来活动活动手脚，给自己泡了个面，冰箱里有冷冻叉烧，热一热铺在面上，排上几条青菜，挤满一大堆最爱的蛋黄酱，吸溜吸溜吃完了，又热热喝了汤，这下整个人吃足睡饱，彻底清醒了。

他打开论坛，把「糖分大神」的几篇文都看了一遍，越看越惊叹这个人的笔力。TA显然读书涉猎广泛，旁征博引，可又不掉书袋，将「银魂」的世界观写出了全新的深度，或许是因为文字比漫画画面更适合表达深厚意蕴，有的地方简直比原作还要回味无穷。最为难得的是，「糖分大神」的文里有原作特有的幽默感，这种戏谑与深沉的剧情天衣无缝地结合在一起，让土方简直怀疑是原作作者披了马甲亲自来写文了。

他边读边在心里啧啧赞叹，再留神一看更新时间，更是诧异，难怪他只是几天没有上论坛，这个陌生id就能炸出这么多潜水党盖出总数上千的楼，不知是存粮多还是没事做，「糖分大神」在同时开五个坑的情况下，竟然维持了一周来五坑同更的日更频率，有一两天还多坑双更。养老漫何曾见过如此阵势，读者膝盖都跪碎了，纷纷哭赞作者开仓赈灾。

土方看得心神激荡，这时一瞥时间，又七点了。他爬起来洗漱，但这一次，因为很笃定下班回家就有五份热腾腾的粮等着自己，糖甜刀利，梗多文美，他心情十分激扬，觉得自己今天能战三个近藤，单挑两个总悟，脚踩十八个山崎。

2

虽然出门的时候人逢发粮精神爽，但果然一进公司土方就回到了修罗场的日常，结结实实忙了一整天。他从不在公司或地铁这样的公众场合打开银魂论坛，好容易下了班，一溜烟回到家已是晚上九点，他草草吃点东西，马上点开论坛，然后整个人跳了起来：「操？？？？？？怎么回事？？？？？？」

他蹲坑等粮的第一天，糖分大神就神隐了，仿佛与他八字相克。土方只觉得眼前一黑。

他在银魂坑里很久了，最近一两年越发深陷，见过各种画手文手横空出世，数不完的惊才绝艳。他们中有的人脑洞大开，令人叹为观止，有的人细腻无比，笔笔动人。一个出彩的同人作者，能够在原作之外又开拓出一个与原作丝丝相连的延展世界，让原作变得更丰富，更有诠释的乐趣。但是，这样出色的作者，才华像水流一样，可以随性流向各个方向，他们要么是兴致勃勃四处爬墙，要么逐渐转向更有挑战和发挥空间的商业原创，逐渐淡出。

他很担心糖分大神也是这样，这人一看圈里就留不住。

但这才更新一周啊？？？这就弃坑也太迅猛了吧？？？

不会的不会的，他又安慰自己，应该只是偶尔断更一天而已。都是被之前的日更迷惑了，同人圈里缺什么都不缺坑，月更的主儿不是也很常见吗，周更都好算是业界顶配良心了。

土方拧开蛋黄酱喝一口定定心，反正有五个坑，不如回味回味。他又把五个坑都细细刨了一遍，然后作出一个决定——他要给糖分大神写长评。

嗑粮的时候他注意到，虽然糖分大神的文很受欢迎，但大部分读者留言质量不高，满屏的「跪了！」「求继续！」「呜呜呜！」「激动！」像糖分大神这样能写出如此深邃曲折故事的人，怎么会满足于这种浅薄的互动？必须要有打动人心的长评互动，才能把这样的作者留在圈里，他暗戳戳地想。

土方认真翻阅这些故事，感慨糖分大神同时五坑日更固然神奇，更厉害的是这五个坑设定各不相同，真不知道一天五个轮流更是怎么做到情节不在脑子里打架的。

这个作者显然特别偏爱银魂里两个主要人物，白夜叉与鬼之副长，每篇同人都以这两人为原型展开架空设定。这五个故事分别被设定为白猫与黑啾、九尾狐与鸦天狗、阴阳师与式神、吸血鬼与神父，还有国王与骑士。两人之间的纠葛被掰开揉碎地在一个又一个时空中重组，始终不变的是灵魂相通的默契与羁绊，读起来欢脱有之，悲情有之，甜蜜有之，总之，荡气回肠。

土方作为一介直男，虽然同人看得多见怪不怪，但对于BL也没有特别兴趣，但糖分大神属于那种特别厉害的作者，建构世界与氛围的能力一流，在TA文字的场域中，你会觉得这两人不在一起简直没有天理。五篇看下来，土方发现自己再也无法纯洁地直视原作里的白夜叉和鬼之副长了。

这天晚上，他给五个坑都留了洋洋洒洒的长评小论文。

第二天他整天惦记糖分大神可能的回复，然而晚上一看，没有更新，没有回复，没有鱼丸，没有粗面，什么什么都没有。他意气消沉，下班洗完澡早早睡了。

第三天晚上，土方十四郎忽然变成一只锦鲤。糖分大神不仅下午一口气把五个坑都更新了一轮，还回复了他的长评，虽然只有寥寥一句话：「多串君看得很认真呢。」

多串是他注册论坛时随手起的id，为了隐藏宅的身份，特意没用平时社交媒体上的「寻找蛋黄灵」。

被喜欢的作者注意到并且展开互动，这件事有多让人心神鼓舞，只有圈里的人知道。第二天上班的时候，总悟嫌恶地皱起眉头：「土方先生你那是什么表情？笑迷迷的，像是ABO里的O被XX、XX、XXX爽了一样。」

土方只好装傻不语，怕暴露自己是个宅。

3

越在乎越努力，这是所有关系的铁律。

因为生怕糖分大神弃坑，土方时不时在更新下声情并茂地回复一段小论文。糖分大神也十分领情，断更两天后，又恢复到了日更不辍的感人频率。每晚回家，快手快脚热点速冻食品，挤上蛋黄酱，边吃边盯着手机看更新，是土方每天最享受的幸福时光。

糖分大神除了发文，并不经常跟粉丝互动，但土方的长评出现得多了，自然另眼相看，经常在一屏「神仙更文！」「呜呜呜更新了！」「跪着看文！」里，独独挑出土方的评论来回复，常常还聊上几个回合。

土方：  
「特别喜欢九尾狐与鸦天狗的设定啊。九尾狐的强大佻达与原作白夜叉的气质超级相配，鸦天狗则一看就是鬼之副长那样辛苦严谨的工作狂，可以说是非常还原了。搬到妖怪设定的世界观里，反而赋予了这段关系更多的可能性，比如妖族的纠葛，比如妖力的差距，比如转世和长生等等都可以有更多发挥。夏日祭典这一章太棒了，魅惑的九尾狐和夏夜烟花简直绝配，烟花易冷，九尾狐洞悉未来的微笑真是一把好刀。」

糖分大神：  
「这篇本来起笔的时候还想着是HE，写着写着就觉得，跟九尾狐与鸦天狗之间的宿命纠缠比起来，欢脱的妖怪日常真是太缺乏回味的美感了，果然还是悲剧更加厚重耐嚼，摁不住我BE的手了！」

土方：  
「求大神做个人……都吃了那么多糖分，不能写点甜文吗……」

糖分大神：  
「我特么一个月只能吃一次巧克力芭菲好吗！我好恨！发刀！什么时候我吃上巧克力芭菲了才发糖！」

吃不起巧克力芭菲啊，难道这个人是个穷学生？土方想。真是后生可畏，学生竟然能写出这么生动又深刻的故事。不过，难怪能天天更新，果然学生就是比较闲呐。他混迹同人圈那么久，从来没跟网友见过面，这一次却有强烈的冲动想见见对方，不知道会是个怎样的人呢？他犹豫了下，点开糖分大神的头像（一颗硕大的草莓），发出一条私信：

「那个……我请你吃顿巧克力芭菲？」

回复很快就来了：「为什么？」

什么为什么……土方莫名其妙地回过去：「你不是很想吃巧克力芭菲又说一个月只吃得起一顿吗？」

这次回复过了十分钟才来：「好啊，什么时候，在哪儿？」

他们约好周六去土方家附近的一家甜品店。土方不吃甜食，但那家每次都有很多排队的人，大概味道不错，他想。

「我怎么认出你啊？」糖分大神问。

「我穿一件胸前印着蛋黄酱的T恤。」

「讲真，我忽然不想见你了……」

4

坂田银时出门的时候心情忐忑。

酷爱蛋黄酱到要穿蛋黄酱T恤的会是个什么样的人？卡路里该爆炸了吧？他莫名脑补出一个腿粗如柱扎两条小辫脸上的肉胖得坠下来的女生形象，有点胆寒。但他转头安抚自己，又不是约P对吧，就算对方颜值欠奉，毕竟还是网上挺聊得来的同好，大不了见了这一面回归网友，你还有退路的银时！要是人还行，也是在江户多了一个朋友是不是，两人之前聊的时候就发现刚巧在一个城市，你看这多有缘份！

说来说去，还是想见这个人的好奇心压倒了一切，毕竟这是第一个在坂田银时二十来年的人生里，把他当穷光蛋，主动要请他吃巧克力芭菲的人。

但探索欲并没有完全冲昏坂田银时的头脑，他只问了如何认出对方，多串问：「那我怎么找你？」的时候，他说：「你先到，等着我过来跟你打招呼不是更有惊喜吗？」尽管做好了思想准备，他还是鸡贼地为自己留下了退路，然而多串似乎完全没有怀疑，爽快答应了。

他站在甜品店门前，深深吸了口气，推开店门。周六下午，这家人气甜品店十分热闹，他迅速扫视独自坐着的那些人，诶诶是这个紫发眼镜女吗不是，是那个笑得一脸温婉的和服女吗不是，是那个卷发一脸zzzzz的男人吗不是……然后，他的眼神忽然被一张脸强势拽住。

那真是个好看的男人，看着跟他差不多年纪，一头漆黑短发，光泽感人。眉眼鼻唇都得到了造物主的特别重视，精致地安排在一张小脸上，难得的是并不觉得女性化。坂田银时在心里啧啧赞叹一番，又提醒自己该继续找多串了——这时，他看到男人的面前放着一瓶蛋黄酱，再看，胸前也印着一瓶。

下一秒钟土方十四郎对面的座位上就出现了一只白色天然卷，巨大的笑容占满半张脸。「你好，我是糖分大神。」

土方定定神打量对方，他们年纪相仿，身材也相仿，但差别还是很明显的，对方顶着一头横逸斜飞的银白卷发，一双猩红的瞳眸笑意弯弯，随意套着一件黑底滚红边的T恤，感觉是个松弛又开朗的人。

「近看这人眼睛更好看了啊！这什么神奇的蓝色啊！」他没有听到坂田银时的内心OS，露出一个有点紧张的友善微笑：「那我点餐啦？」

坂田银时度过了一个梦幻般的下午。嘴里吃着巧克力芭菲，那沁人心脾富有层次的甜在舌尖化开，一个巨好看的男人坐在对面，读菜单时长睫毛密密覆下去，这是母胎自带眼妆犯规好吧！？他显然不是很擅长跟陌生人交往，同人面基就更羞涩了，虽然主动邀请坂田银时出来，却始终带着点拘束，有时候简直有点气鼓鼓的，可是会很快意识到自己态度别扭，嘴角又浅浅绽开抱歉的笑容。那双鲜明上挑的眼睛瞪起人来一定很有气场，聊起喜欢的作品却全然一片柔稚纯透的蓝。这人吃可爱多长大的吧？话说蛋黄酱有这样的疗效吗？

坂田银时，K.O.

5

像绝大部分与心目中的本命作者面基时的读者一样，土方十四郎的语言技能仿佛被冻结了，除了羞涩地憋出一句：「我觉得你的文真的很棒」之外，整个交谈的节奏都掌握在坂田银时手里，噢，是嘴里。

坂田银时先是聊了点银魂话题让黑发男人慢慢放松下来，随即开始高效又不露痕迹的个人信息收集作业，到超大杯巧克力芭菲吃完，对方的姓名年龄生日工作行业家庭居住区域日常爱好等等等等已经尽在掌握。

土方十四郎，跟坂田银时一样大，26岁，5月5日出生，在一家专精于高端安保技术设备的大企业真选集团里从事研发工作四年，今年在公司附近租了公寓，此处圈重点：一个人住。「以前是住公司集体宿舍的，但我有一帮特别闹腾的同事，动漫都不能好好看了。」他心有余悸地摇头。爱好也非常简单：二次元（是Magazine的坚定支持者），蛋黄酱，以及长期加班养成的尼古丁依存症。

这个过程里坂田银时也象征性地提供了点自己的信息：他叫银时，甜食党，最近才入坑银魂，在家待业所以有大把时间更新同人。圈重点：非常非常需要土方经常请吃巧克力芭菲。

坂田银时的梦幻下午结束得猝不及防。芭菲吃完，土方抬手看了看表：「啊我得回去加班了。」「可是今天是周六啊。」「所以才说是加班啊。」「……」

土方招手示意服务员买单，又转回来看银时，露出充满期冀的笑容：「所以，你的文都不会坑的，对不对？」

银时觉得自己心绪复杂，面对着这么好看的人，谁有心思继续写文？但发奋更新才是他跟土方之间唯一的连接。

他坚定地迎上那双蓝眼睛：「嗯，绝对不坑。」又赶紧补一句：「可是，你得每周请我吃巧克力芭菲才行，不然我就统统BE，没有番外。」

土方瞪大眼睛：「靠！请就请！」

见面结束前银时要来了土方的手机号和即时通讯账号：「其实有时候想不出下面要怎么写了，很想找个人商量下。」

「哇可以找我呀，我有好多想看的梗囤着呢！」

「那就这么说定了，以后也请多多指教呀，多串。」

坂田银时没有食言。接下来一个月里，他继续保持日填五坑的业界标杆操作，每周末他们出来吃一次巧克力芭菲，像第一次见面那样，总是坂田银时问土方问题，用他的说法，是收集写作素材，调研读者反馈。

「多串觉得九尾狐这个表白方式怎么样？」  
「不好，太直白了，感觉很替鸦天狗羞耻。」  
「要么让九尾狐送鸦天狗一个定情信物？」  
「这个比较含蓄，还不错。」  
「多串觉得送什么好？」  
「唔……蛋黄酱怎么样？」  
「换一个。」  
「那……最好是实用一点的。」  
「你这人是有多不浪漫啊……」

「年轻国王壁咚骑士这一幕，有没有很让人心动？」  
「为什么我觉得国王想的事情有点猥琐？」  
「爱情就是两个人排他性地对彼此做各种猥琐的事啦。」  
「这个定义哪里有点问题吧我说？」  
「多串对这个有经验吗？」  
「……没有。」  
「咦，明明长得很好看的说。」  
「不是在讨论国王吗你管我！」

「多串喜欢什么姿势？」  
「你嗑糖嗑傻了吗这是应该在周六下午的人气甜品店里大声讨论的问题吗！？」  
「这是认真的调研啊调研，吸血鬼和神父的番外想开次车试试呢。」  
「不要在甜品店里做这种调研啊混蛋读读这纯洁的空气啊！」  
「那我们去love hotel继续调研？」  
「……我要求看全0向番外，我还是个宝宝。」

6

土方开始察觉到银时的蹊跷，是在他们初次见面后的第二个月。

那会儿银时刚填完五个坑的最后一个，围观群众一边满足地摸肚皮一边跪了里三层外三层求大大再开新坑。银时在论坛私信里问土方：「多串想看什么设定？」

土方思忖良久，回答：「你写的前五篇都是奇幻设定呢，我想看一次现实设定，上班族背景的如何？感觉会很亲切。」

糖分大神一语不发地匿了，第二天整天没有更新。土方猜想银时是不是有什么事，然而下一个晚上他加班回到家已经十一点，银时还是一字未更，他终于忍不住给银时发去讯息：「怎么不更新了？」「额，总觉得对这方面欠缺生活体验，写出来很不自信……」

「你这家伙写九尾狐就有生活体验了？」土方翻了个白眼，刚想发这条，忽然觉察了自己的粗心——银时还没有找到工作呀，这不正是他的痛处吗？

他赶紧删掉这句，可这会儿道歉也显得刻意，他想，他该为银时做点儿什么。银时总不能靠着每周一顿巧克力芭菲活着吧。

这周他要跟银时好好谈谈，问清楚银时究竟想干什么。同人是非常拘束的文体，受限于原作的人物塑造，只在小圈子里像密语般流转，然而在这样处处限制的介质里，银时的才华仍然是一眼可见的，像火焰，像星光。他的观察与沉思都深刻具有洞察力，表达细腻而灵动。有这样的宝贵才能，银时值得更好的生活。

银时为什么不去工作呢？是因为他太桀骜不驯，不能与平凡琐碎的日常妥协？是因为没有找到自己真心喜欢的方向？土方洗过澡躺在床上心想。

今天太晚了，明天吧，明天他要去看银时，他可以在便利店带几本打工情报杂志过去，跟银时一起挑选，和银时好好聊聊。那个人写出了这么动人的故事伴着他度过这些夜晚，他想为银时做点儿什么。明天吧……

醒来前最后一个梦里，土方梦见银时坐在窗前，窗外在下雨，银白卷发在潮湿天气里毛蓬蓬的，看起来无所事事，像是在等待什么发生。「我明天就去找你。」在梦中，他如此许诺。

周六两人一如既往约在甜品店，银时满脸幸福舔着巧克力芭菲的时候，土方说：「银时，我想去你家看看。」

银时噌地抬起头来，脸上在几秒钟里异常丰富地掠过了各种表情，像是暴风肆虐过的草地。最后定格下来的那一种，土方仔细辨认，觉得对方满脸飘着「我在做梦」四个字。

「你要去我家？」「嗯。」

「我本来以为还要好久……」「嗯？」

然后他就跟着银时走到一辆悍马前，看着对方大长腿一伸钻进去，示意他上车。

「银时。」「嗯。」

「我这会儿心情很复杂。」「嗯？」

「就特么会有人开着悍马来甜品店吃芭菲吗？？？就特么会有人开着悍马还要别人请吃芭菲吗？？？老子都不知道哪个才是主要槽点了啊！」

「噢我平时开另一辆MINI，前天不小心刮了下送去修了。MINI是不是跟巧克力芭菲配多了？」

「银时。」「嗯？」

「还我970日元。」「这啥？」

「打工情报杂志两本。」「哈？」

7

他们在公路上疾驰，银时扶着方向盘吹着口哨，是一支土方听起来觉得很耳熟可是想不起名字的歌。中午刚刚下过一场雨，空气清凉，开了十来分钟，银时把车窗放下一半，风从他们中间穿行而过，银时穿着一件白T恤，胸前有蔚蓝流云，卷发和衣服都在风中卷裹鼓荡。

他们一路驶离闹市，终于开进城郊别墅区，一路葱郁，林木掩映着湖水闪过，天晴了，湖面静谧又灿烂。银时放慢车速，说：「我在市区有套房子，不过很少去，一般住在这儿，不然我家老太婆自己住这种荒郊野地太寂寞。」

土方上了车就一句话没说过，下车跟着银时走向一栋双层别墅。银时开门进屋，马上有一把少女的轻甜声音飘出来：「 少爷，您回来了。」迎面而来的绿发少女穿着和服改良的短裙女仆装，背后有大大蝴蝶结。「小玉，有客人来了，点心送到我房间。对了，拿一瓶蛋黄酱。」

土方跟着银时走上二楼。这个别墅虽然只有两层，空间却很开阔。一楼金碧辉煌，有种盛装舞会般的感觉，一到二楼，风格为之一变，所有blingbling的装饰装修都消失了，简洁明朗。

银时打开自己房间的门，他跨进去，透过巨大明净的窗户能看到湖水上的金光，夏天的午后，屋里开着空调，又开了小小一角窗，风吹进来撩动着窗帘。屋子挺大，但家具不多，一看就超级舒服的巨大的床几乎占了半壁空间，一张咖啡馆式长桌上堆着台式电脑、笔记本电脑、便携投影仪、各种游戏机，一把看起来相当高级的靠背椅，几个懒人沙发边的小冰柜里琳琅满目装满了吃的喝的，面对着窗的一整面墙架上漫山遍野都是漫画手办之类的宅之魂器。

被唤作小玉的少女敲门进来，在懒人沙发边轻盈放下托盘，是香喷喷小点心和水果冷萃茶，以及一支系着蝴蝶结的蛋黄酱。向他们露出温柔的笑脸，低头致意「请二位慢用」，少女恭敬有礼地退出房间。

银时拉着土方到懒人沙发边，两人各自坐下，陷入一团柔软里。察觉到土方的诧异，银时微笑着解释：「是不是觉得自己穿越到了大正年代的女仆咖啡？小玉从小在夜总会长大，叫少爷，穿女仆装，是她的习惯。我也懒得纠正她了，她觉得安心就好。」

他示意土方喝茶，看着土方把蛋黄酱挤在冷萃茶里，脸抽了抽：「本来是让你加在点心上的，竟然还有这种操作，失敬了……」

土方喝着茶，仍然一句话不说，等银时开口。猩红眼睛凝视着他，半晌，漫出笑意来：「我想多串一定有好多问题，银桑试着回答下吧。」

「所以你干嘛要骗我一个月只吃得起一次芭菲？」

「银桑说的可都是真话哦。我是一个月只能吃一次巧克力芭菲，我可没说是因为没钱。」银时眨眨眼：「我吃甜食太多，体检医生说要控糖，小玉盯我超紧。我答应她自己不去吃巧克力芭菲，不过土方君请我，我就不算食言啦～ 」

「你真的没工作？」「没有噢。」

「……为什么不去工作？」「为什么要去工作？」

「工作可以自食其力啊。」「我家老太婆的钱多得她一辈子花不完，我觉得我花钱比赚钱更能帮到她。」

土方噎得一时语塞。「……那你每天不工作都干嘛？」

他们原本面对面坐在懒人沙发里，银时站起身，向土方跨一步，蹲下来，微微抬脸望向他。阳光打在银时脸上，卷发蓬蓬的银白，他惊觉那是多么干净不染的一张脸啊。

他听银时回答道：「做我喜欢的事情，比如写故事给下班以后的土方君。」

8

银时蹲在土方面前，两人面对面注视对方，土方先扛不住，别过脸：「……写故事才不算正事呢。」

「土方君不想看吗？」「想看当然是想看啦……但还是要工作。」

银时勾起一抹笑意：「五个故事里，多串最喜欢哪个？」

土方凝神想了想，很专注，仿佛周身陷入烟蓝一片沉思，最后下决心般说：「果然还是九尾狐和鸦天狗吧。」

「要不要来COS一下？」「COS？」

他被扳着肩头大力压进沙发里，下意识地张口出声，马上被一只手卡住下巴。他尝到男人的唇舌带着水果冷萃茶的气息，一种甘甜的霸道。陌生的吮搅侵袭他的呼吸，奇异地，他在喘不过气的时刻想起读过的情节：

「白夜叉笑笑地看着鬼之副长，忽然轻灵的一闪之间，鸦天狗已经被九尾狐牢牢控制住，他挣扎着，然而一只手紧紧扣住翅膀，一只手卡住下巴，强迫他张开嘴。他插翅难飞，只能气恨地接受九尾狐的咬啮。对方几乎是好整以暇地品尝着，令他悚然意识到，他差不多忘记了九尾狐是多么强大的妖兽。」

这个侵略性的吻却有一个柔和收梢。银时拉开一点点距离，再以嘴唇轻轻触压他的嘴唇。鼻尖贴着鼻尖，嘴唇封在嘴唇上，仿佛小心地盖下一枚印，又一枚。

啊，他想起来，故事里是这么说的：「而到最后九尾狐只是温柔地以嘴唇一再碾过他的嘴唇，像小动物湿漉漉的拱蹭。」

这时银时把嘴唇移到他耳边，他听见银时低声说：「可是我觉得，像这样，比工作美好的事情还有很多。」

他在空调房里，整张脸发烫，忘记如何反驳。

少女的声音又在门外响起，伴随着轻轻的敲门：「少爷，夫人问客人是否可以留下来一起用个便饭。」土方赶紧找回自己的声音：「不用了，我还要回去加班。」

银时回掉小玉，返回蹲在他面前，一碰也不碰他，却挨得极近：「每个周末都是这样，明明难得跟银桑在一起，却还要回去加班，土方君真的很爱工作呢。你的工作有这么好吗？我也去试试吧。」

「你要去真远集团？」「不行吗？」

「我是搞安保设备技术研发的……你不懂这个吧……」

「那我当实习生不就行了？」「哪有这个年纪的实习生啊！」

银时笑嘻嘻抬手摸摸他的脸：「这个嘛，就不用多串操心啦。」

晚饭前银时坚持要自己开车送他去真选集团，说：「我也认认去上班的路。」他无奈地跟着银时下楼，经过客厅，银时带他走进去，一个女人向他们转过身来。那是一位略上了些年纪的女士，梳着考究发髻，穿着和服，一脸与周日恬淡午后不相称的浓妆，眼影和口红都是分明的艳色。她吐一口烟，锋利眼睛，深深法令纹，与鲜明妆容搭配在一起，令人顿生畏意。

她开口声音略嘶哑却柔和：「银时的朋友？真难得。」

银时说：「我家老太婆，大家都叫她登势婆婆。」又介绍了他，说要送他回市区。登势注意地看土方一眼，颔首说：「开车小心。」

他们又回到悍马上，银时先给他系上安全带，看他被好好地扣在座位上，吃吃笑着伏身过去吻他。这个吻和起初的不同，如此亲昵自然，他简直疑心这对银时不过是一种打招呼的方式，使拒绝反而显得大惊小怪。仿佛人生第一次吃西餐，装作镇定地拿起刀叉般，他矜持地接受这个吻。

到真选集团停车场，男人啪一声解开自己的安全带，熟极而流地探头亲亲他，快得来不及反应，然后开门先下车，绕过来为他拉开车门。他下车往电梯走，只听男人在身后愉快的声音：「下次，这里见。」

9

周一开始连续三天银时都没有动静，土方被亲得一脸懵逼，也不好联系，上班如常。工作起来他忙得上天入地，只有深夜打开论坛时才会一叹，糖分大神一收手，论坛又冷清许多，只有几个铁粉不死心，还在哭唧唧地求大神再开个新坑。土方盯着手机，三天了，他抽完手中的烟，吐出烟圈，看它袅袅散去，把烟头仔细地摁熄，然后解开领带去洗澡，躺下一夜无梦。

周四一早的例会快结束的时候，近藤勋说：「刚才松平叔打电话来，让我们去人力资源部接一个实习生。关系户的孩子，家里有钱得很，不知为什么想到企业里来看看。接回来大家该干嘛干嘛，十四，他进你的组，你分配点轻松的活儿给他玩着，总悟，你去人力资源部把他接回来——别欺负新人啊。」

总悟的泡泡糖啪一声吹破：「好哇，我这就去把这个将别人严肃辛苦的工作当作逛游乐园的有钱小少爷接回来。」

土方原本的目瞪口呆脸被一脸黑线覆盖：「将别人严肃辛苦的工作当作逛游乐园这不就是你吗？」

总悟和银时一起回来的场景出乎所有人意料。从人力资源部回来要上三层楼再穿过一条走廊，就这么短短的路程里，这两人仿佛昆虫将触角凑在一起迅速确认了彼此的气味，进门的时候，两人勾肩搭背地挤进来，总悟当即宣布：「这位是我哥们，坂田银时。」又拍拍土方：「不能像欺压我一样欺负后辈啊土方混蛋。」

土方如果戴眼镜，恐怕此时要立刻摔成一堆原子。

银时今天倒是老老实实穿着素色衬衣和深色长裤，虽然没打领带，衬衫第一颗扣子也敞开着，还算规矩。一头银白卷发飞扬，猩红眸子笑嘻嘻，向土方微微一鞠躬：「还请土方前辈多多指教。」

土方扶着额头叹了口气。

他一会儿有会，只得让银时坐过来，简单介绍了下部门的业务。真选集团作为高端安保设备提供商，在许多重要场合都是不可或缺的存在，但他们提供的不止是设备本身，还有服务，根据重要场合的特别需求，出具方案，选择合适的设备和配置，并且在现场进行配备、安装、调试，必要的时候还要进行定制或改造。土方所在的部门由松平片栗虎主管，专门负责这类重要场合的安保设备解决方案。

银时望着他微笑：「土方前辈的工作真的很重要呢。」

他一瞬间很担心银时像上次那样自然而然地亲过来，但银时只是老老实实坐在他身边微笑着。

他犹豫了一会儿给银时这种明显志不在此的新手派什么活才能不添乱，忽然灵光一现：「我要开会去了，这是今早刚收到的下一个项目的背景情况说明，50页，带图纸，你来通读一遍帮我圈出重点吧。有不懂的问总悟。这份材料我本来要今天加班看完，」他压低了声音：「也就是说，如果你好好干，省得我自己重读一遍，我今天可以早点下班跟你一起吃晚饭。」

银时挑了挑眉毛，卷起一抹笑意，低声回答：「土方前辈，没有别人叫过你忽方十四悠吗？」

他瞪银时一眼，抱着电脑匆匆赶去开会。一进会议室他就切换到日常战天斗地模式，全身心沉浸在现场勘查报告和数据指标里，午餐山崎买了批萨拿进会议室，给他的份挤上蛋黄酱，一群人一边继续看幻灯片一边吃。直到下班前这份方案才基本敲定，他站起身揉了揉脖子，往自己桌边走。

远远看到一头抢眼的银白天然卷他才想起银时在这里，赶紧过去看这小子有没有好好干活。银时见他回来，先嘟了嘟嘴露出一脸「银桑好寂寞」的表情，然后打开一份两页纸的文档给他看：「材料我读完了，这是我做的重点总结，这个项目里的关键点有这么几点，我跟冲田君确认过了。」

他迅速浏览了一遍，居然几个需要关注的点都踩得颇准，总结清晰明了。「不错嘛，第一次做，你怎么做的？」

银时扶着脸懒洋洋说：「先跟冲田君了解了一下读这类背景报告需要注意和提炼的点有哪些，对照这些点去看材料。第一遍读勾出重点，第二遍读再总结下，然后请冲田君确认。」

「诶你这家伙想做好不是能做好吗！」他不知为什么忽然觉得巨开心，像是小星星哗地泼了一身，冲银时露出一个大大笑容，把银时看得一愣：「走吧，今天辛苦你了，我请你吃饭，小玉说你要控糖是吧，那不许吃巧克力芭菲了。」

银时盯着他的笑脸，微微叹口气：「土方前辈真是对自己要有自觉一点。」「嗯？」

「没什么。」银时跟他一起站起来：「那我要喝草莓牛奶。」

近藤勋见他居然有一天准时下班，很高兴：「带银时一起去吃饭？好啊，土方君是个好前辈哪。」总悟吹了声口哨：「银时，不要第一天就吃撑了啊。」

他们走进电梯，银时按了停车场层，对土方一笑：「我开车来的。你放心，不是悍马，只是MINI而已啦。」

他第三次坐上银时开的车，然而流程熟稔得像发生过无数次。银时关上车门，侧身给土方扣上安全带，在密闭的车里，倾身望着他的脸，那眼神柔软得像小狗，他无法闪躲，闭上眼睛。

这个吻结束时，银时温暖的手指轻轻划过他的黑眼圈：「辛苦了，多串。」

他们找了个定食屋解决一餐，又在便利店给银时买了草莓牛奶，把车停在僻静的街角。夜风清爽，两人坐在车里，银时安安静静啜着草莓牛奶，把他的手握在手中。喝完望了他一眼：「我把市区的房子收拾出来了，最近我住市区。但是工作日的多串黑眼圈好重啊，都不忍心带你回家了。」

最后还是把土方送回家，在楼下轻轻捏了捏他的手：「早点睡觉。不亲你了，不然会忍不住跟你一起上去。」

他往楼里走的时候又听见身后的声音，带着笑意，他熟悉的质地：「多串，明天见。」

10

银时的实习期是一个月，每天早上踩线进门时都是乱七八糟的卷发搭配没睡醒的死鱼眼，被土方呵斥「整个部门的斗志都被你拉低了」，不过真分到了活儿干起来态度还算端正。他的确脑子聪明，上手很快，整理几天材料对项目熟悉起来后，土方便开始带着银时参会和跑现场。令土方暗暗吃惊的是，只要在工作中，哪怕两人单独外出，银时都相当规矩。

他们唯一亲密的时空是一天活儿结束，两人开车去吃饭，或者送土方回家时，在车里的密闭空间中。起初几次银时会先给他系上安全带，仿佛为了不让他闪避，看着他被乖乖扣在座位上才笑着倾身过来，后来则不再有这个步骤，他开始习惯关上车门后自然而然来临的吻。

银时平时住在市区，周末总是回郊外别墅，两人工作时一切正常，除了车里发生的吻，称得上是一对好拍档。土方十四郎两大困惑：第一，银时这个游手好闲富二代为什么坚持在真选集团早出晚归地实习；第二，他们到底算什么关系（和性向）。

有天晚上他们走到停车场时看见一道白光闪过，定睛一看是只大白猫。一身蓬松卷毛，红瞳死鱼眼，土方笑着说：「诶，银时你看，有两个你。」他蹲下来想亲近大白猫，但大白猫很警惕，人刚伸出手就跑开了。银时看他一脸失落，过来摸摸头：「流浪小动物对陌生人都很有警觉心，你要一点点让它习惯你的存在。」

土方给大白猫起名叫银时猫，这以后每天走到停车场都要去看看银时猫在不在，银时买了一堆猫零食，遇到银时猫，就把零食拆开放在地上，拉着土方退远一点。银时猫警惕地瞪着他们半天，一溜烟冲刺叼起零食转身就跑。如此十来天，银时一点点缩短摆零食距离，终于有个晚上，银时猫出现的时候，他把零食放在土方手上，叮嘱土方静静蹲着，银时猫犹豫了一会儿，向前走几步，停一停，红瞳定定望着土方，慢动作般靠近，从土方手里一口叼起零食，轻盈跑开了。

银时吃吃笑着走过去，对上土方受宠若惊的脸。他弯腰揉乱蹲在地上的人那一头黑发：「明天多串大概就能摸到它啦。」

他们回到车上，银时伸手拉住土方的领带，力道不重但不容闪避，盯着他的脸，缓缓将他拉近，直到鼻尖几乎碰上鼻尖。在这样毫发之间的距离里，他感觉到两人的呼吸在交换相融，是听觉也是触觉。猩红眸子一眨不眨盯视他，银时清晰缓慢地吐出两个字：「亲我。」

熟悉的仪式使土方十四郎失去戒心，他不加思考乖顺地听从，忘记自己从不是言听计从的类型。银时在他贴上嘴唇的一瞬间松开领带将他整个人猛地按回到座位扑上去，土方在风暴般的咬吮里莫名想到那只猫一点点靠近的场景，感到熟悉。

他遇到了一个十分耐心的驯养者。这不是终点。

银时实习结束时整个组里都不太舍得，他这个月跟近藤总悟山崎等等都混得很熟，时常在大家熬夜加班时叫寿司拼盘之类的超丰盛外卖过来，一举士气高涨。欢送会上土方抱怨他：「以后不叫寿司都赶不动这帮家伙干活了。」近藤过来猛拍银时肩膀：「银时这个月干得不错啊！要不然留下来转长期员工怎么样？虽然你家有钱，有个工作也不坏嘛，跟着十四可以学到很多东西噢！」

银时从猩猩大力掌下挣扎出来：「倒是大猩猩你啊，靠谱点儿怎么样？别去当STK了，好好帮你的下属分担点工作啊，看看土方前辈的黑眼圈！这有多影响我的计划正常开展你知道吗！」

土方赶紧将银时一把拉开：「近藤老大我们喝一杯喝一杯！」

因为银时的赞助，全组人在五星级酒店的豪华自助餐包了个大包间，原本说好的是去一家超贵和牛烤肉店，然而因为行政部几个同事志村妙、志村新八和神乐的加入，总悟语重心长建议银时换成自助餐：「银时，我知道你是富二代，但相信我，这不是钱的问题。这种招待上流社会的和牛店根本没见过神乐他们这种顾客，给那丫头切一小块美味和牛却不让她尽情吃饱，她会把和牛店里画着牛的屏风都吃掉的。」

此刻这个包间里酒肉横飞，食物酒水源源不断拿进来，又风卷残云般消灭。神乐狂嚼十七只阿拉斯加雪蟹，银时觉得以后螃蟹遇到她应该会在一百米外就横飞着逃走。他向总悟深深点了点头：「总一郎君，我敬你一杯……」

吃完自助餐（是真正地吃完，干掉了餐厅摆出来的几乎全部食物），因为是周五晚上，一群人索性再去KTV闹了大半夜。土方周六一早在自家床上醒来，哼哼唧唧扶着宿醉的头起来喝水，发现山崎委屈地睡在客厅沙发上。至于银时，没人在他还清醒的时候问出他的住址，近藤不敢把这只唱歌的醉鬼带回自己家，怕他吵醒邻居，只好就近找了个酒店，又担心他半夜酒上头呕吐窒息出事，开了个双人间自己一起住下。

银时第二天在一个陌生酒店里醒来，头痛欲裂，一脸懵逼，身边另一张床上传来近藤酣畅的呼噜声。他坐起来摁着太阳穴使劲回忆昨晚发生的点滴，欲哭无泪：「尼玛，这不是我要的展开啊……」

他倒回枕头上，在裤兜里摸出手机，幸好手机还在。周六上午的廉价连锁酒店，窗帘没关严实，阳光照了一道进来，光束中微尘浮动。屋里寂静，只有近藤呼呼大睡的鼾声。恍然不知身在何处。

无法抑止的思念在那一瞬间喷薄而出淹没他的心，带着不知名的酸涩与渴求。他划开手机，发出一条讯息：

「我喜欢你。」

11

发完讯息，他一条手臂横过眼睛躺了会儿，手机很安静，他索性一骨碌爬起来去洗澡。围着浴巾出来拎起衣服，酒气袭人，吐得劣迹斑斑。银时叹口气，拎起手机打给小玉，让她送衣服过来，要说地址时才发现自己根本不知道住在什么酒店，又爬下床去翻入住手册。挂掉电话他又叹口气，再看一眼手机，土方悄无声息，不知是不是还在闷头昏睡。他记得昨晚他们俩互相灌酒，大声唱歌，划拳抢洗手间争着吐，总之那家伙今早起来的情况应该也好不到哪儿去。

银时换好小玉拿来的干净衣服时近藤终于醒了，扶着头坐起来。银时看一眼就整个人触电般跳起来：「我靠你居然裸睡！你居然裸睡！啊我的眼睛！我的眼睛！现在猩猩都这么没有廉耻吗！」

近藤昨晚也喝了不少，梦里不知身是客，刚醒过来身边就炸了一只坂田银时，一脸懵逼。

「把被子拉上！拉上！快拉上！我报警抓你回动物园啦混蛋！」

近藤紧张地把被子拉到胸口，银时才离得远远地站在门边问：「土方呢？」

「让山崎送回家去了。」

银时这个月送过土方回家不少次，但都只送到楼下，向近藤问清楚了住址，临走之前阴云密布地问：「猩猩，土方之前喝醉酒你没带他住过酒店吧？」近藤摇头如电风扇最大档，他才关上门走了。

银时打车到土方楼下的时候正碰上山崎退一脸憔悴地离场，更加不爽，迎面一个壁咚：「怎么着，你小子还在土方家过夜啊？」「近藤老大说怕你们俩晚上呕吐窒息，要我看着点儿……」

「睡哪儿了你？」「沙发……」

「好了快回家收拾收拾吧你这酒味儿熏得。土方起来没？」「起了，洗澡去了……」

「回家吧回家吧回家吧你！」

他站到1005室门口，靠着等了十分钟，大力按门铃，过一会儿，门一下子拉开了，土方有点沙哑的声音先传出来：「特么不是让你回家吗？」

黑发男人光着上身围着条浴巾，头发湿淋淋，一双蓝眼睛水汽氤氲，看到他愣在当地。他走进去，砰一声带上门，蹭掉鞋，一只胳膊圈住土方脖子就往屋里带，直接拖进卧室，把挂着水珠的男人丢在床上，自己压上去。

「你是不是没看手机？」「……什么？」

他拿过土方床边放着的手机，一摁，没电了。他把头埋进男人赤裸的肩颈之间，闻到沐浴露的清淡干净气味。他凑近土方的耳朵，轻轻说：「我说我喜欢你。」

身下的人整一只绷紧。他穿着T恤短裤，土方大概只围着浴巾，他从容地伸展手脚把这个人固定在身下，察觉出土方的紧张，闷闷地笑出声来，感到自己的胸腔贴着对方的震动。

他把男人拉起来，转身去浴室拿出一条毛巾，替他呼呼擦干头发。等土方也换好T恤短裤出来，他又把男人用力拉过来。

「土方君昨晚也没睡好吧，陪银桑睡一觉如何？只是睡觉啦睡觉。」

他早把窗帘密密拉上，熟门熟路回到床上拉开被子躺进去，把土方硬扯进来，一只胳膊绕在他脖子下，一只围着腰，把头埋在他背窝里。

土方在一连串的神展开中终于反应了过来：「我特么刚起……」

腰上的手紧了紧：「乖，弥补一下昨晚的遗憾。」

12

【有性转情节注意】

土方不敢相信自己在这种场合下真的睡着了。

但是他就是睡着了。被坂田银时揽着腰，男人的呼吸浅浅扑在脸颊上，他一开始浑身紧绷，却慢慢在坂田银时的温度和气息里不由自主地放松了下来。男人躺在身边，应该是刚刚洗过澡，气味清爽熟悉，带着体温的温暖。土方本来就一晚上没睡好，冲过澡才缓过来点儿，此刻感到一阵朦胧，男人看来是打定主意要睡个安分守己的好觉，一动不动，均匀地呼吸，像小时候的蛋黄灵玩偶一般毫无造次，他渐渐地放下心来，一头睡了过去。

坂田银时把土方带上床的时候并没想太多。他在酒店一醒来就莫名地想念这个人，凭着一股劲儿直冲过来，看到了便也安心了，宿醉醒来本就不愿意动弹，直接把人拽上床陪他一起躺着。

土方的沐浴露闻起来像松木又像薄荷，坂田银时把这个人圈在怀里，闭上眼睛只觉得躺在森林厚软的苔藓上，四下里寂静清凉。他心旷神怡地躺了半天，睁开眼睛一看，土方已经睡着了。

卧室窗帘只拉了半边，这会儿时间快到中午，借着床脚的光，他把人看得清清楚楚。土方眼睫毛又长又密，嘴唇看起来很柔软。皮肤光滑，黑发柔顺，醒着的时候总是身姿笔直俊朗，此刻却像睡着了的猫，不设防的乖。说真的，这嘴唇看起来真的很柔软。他亲吻过许多次，记得那触感。

这是周末的中午，他正跟一只刚洗过澡的土方十四郎睡在床上。

他的身体当然不会错过这样的天时地利，马上就提醒他一切已准备就绪。但坂田银时并没有完全冲昏头脑。就算土方十四郎的床头柜抽屉里有一盒安全套，他敢肯定这个屋里也肯定没有润滑液。如果他就这样把对面的睡美人扒光，到了关键时刻，疼痛难忍的土方估计会把他一脚踹下床，说不定他再也没机会把这只受到惊吓的小黑猫再带回床上。

要耐心啊，坂田银时。

他以超级慢动作缓缓缓缓起身，蹭到床边悄悄拿起手机。

土方醒来的瞬间在想，我养猫了吗？我是养猫了吗？

有只猫在小口小口舔他的嘴角。

他睁开眼，对上坂田银时满含笑意的红色瞳眸。看他醒了，温柔的舔舐变成一个不由分说的吻。他们已经亲吻过许多次，但从不是在这样的氛围和场景里。坂田银时撑在他上方，低下头时他无处可躲，被牢牢圈在身下。

他没有过恋爱经历，从最初开始就一直被动地接受着坂田银时的吻，心里模糊地知道些什么，却无法把这样的行为在自己所熟悉的体系里定位。坂田银时就是有本事以一贯的从容自如使得他从第一次起就莫名其妙接受了被一个男人亲吻了的事实。银时的神情举止都是那么自然，他诧异或抗拒倒像是大惊小怪。

——而且他并不讨厌。他记得第一次时那带着水果冷萃茶凉凉甜甜味道的吻。

他再恋爱小白也知道这绝不是普通的示好，然而这是什么呢，土方十四郎并不知道。

直到这一刻他被压在身下，男人的手伸进他的T恤里，毫不迟疑地捏住他胸前的凸起。他几乎惊跳起来，蓦然睁大眼睛。男人细致地观察着他，并没有停下来，另一只手滑下去，隔着布料开始揉搓。

“喂银时” “喂坂田银时” “喂坂田银时！”

男人停住手上的动作，猩红眸子锁住他：“怎么了宝贝？这样不够舒服吗？”

“不是舒服不舒服好吧！你要干什么！”

“这不是很清楚么？干你啊。”男人理所当然地说，低下头去咬他的肩膀。

他大力推开：“你疯了吧，我是男人！”

“那正好，我喜欢男人。”

“我他妈不喜欢男人！”

“欸，这里明明很有感觉。”男人一把将他摁回去，不怀好意地将下身贴紧。他的脸腾起热度，隔着衣料，他也能感觉到两根发硬的阴茎互相硌顶着对方。男人吃吃笑着，挑起眉毛顶了他一下。愤怒变成慌乱，他情不自禁地想翻过身去，躲开那双眼睛。

这个动作显然正中男人下怀，他刚刚转过身，男人就将他的短裤和内裤一把拽了下来，他还没喊出声，一只大手将他蛮横地摁进枕头里。被解放出来的不止是他，他立刻感觉到对方硬热的肉棒敲打他的屁股。

“银时，不要，不要，求你” 他埋在枕头里，简直是平生第一次恳求得如此真心实意。男人伏压在他身上，慢条斯理地吻他的耳朵和脖颈。

“宝贝，给你讲个故事吧。你不是很爱听我的故事吗？”

“从前有个浪荡武士，和一个幕府警察相爱了。他们都是男人，身份立场又是对立的，两个人虽然都默默地爱恋着对方，却都不敢迈出一步。只是默默地互相注视着。他们都是骄傲的人，彼此隐隐有感觉到，却都不能完全确定对方的心意。”

一只手指带着柔滑的液体侵入他的身体。他被压在枕头里，耳边是银时娓娓道来的低沉嗓音。

“他们生活在一个神奇的时代，外星人入侵了地球，这些入侵者带来了各种各样神奇的药物。有一天，在战斗中，这个警察被外星人的药物感染了。”

手指在他黏热的身体里探索，像药物浸入人的身体。他仰起头呻吟。

“那名警察也叫得像你现在这样，宝贝。”

“药物没有杀死他，只是让他昏迷，一觉醒来，他变成了一个女人。这个警察有一头黑发，一双蓝眼睛，就像你这样，小奶猫一样的蓝眼睛。当他变成女人，他黑色的短发变得很长很长，他原本跟你一样高，这时变成了一个娇小的姑娘，黑色长发一直披到腰上。”

两根手指，像故事的情节一般有条不紊地推进。

“对，他变成了一个雪白娇小的姑娘，长长的黑发，蓝眼睛，胸部很丰满。”

一只手绕到他身前揉捏着他的乳头。

“警察所在的组织全都是粗野的男人，没有办法收留一个这样的姑娘。他们四处寻找解药，与此同时将这个可怜的警察带到了流浪武士家里，警察组织的人们都觉得他们的关系一直很好，他一定可以保护她。”

三根手指。液体在他的身体里流淌。那个故事里的男人也像他这样逐渐习惯了身体的变化吗？

“他们站在屋里久久地互相看着。警察的同事离开了，他们还站在那里互相望着。然后，武士将警察一把拖到墙角。她这时候还穿着警察的制服，黑色制服，镶着金边，白色领巾，只是平时的黑色长裤变成了短裙。武士把她压到墙上吻她，他们原本刚好一样高，这时警察比武士娇小了许多，她完全反抗不了。”

“对，就像你现在这样，宝贝。”他的脸被扭过来，一个吻压上来。舌头翻搅在一起，他无法呼吸。

“武士把她的领巾扯下来丢在地上，她的制服也被丢了下来，只剩白色衬衫，武士一把将衬衫扯开，用力地揉搓她的乳房，警察觉得这是一种非常陌生的体验，以前从不属于自己的物体，雪白柔软的胸乳，武士低头去吮吸她。”

手指离开了。他被翻过来，男人俯在他胸口。咬啮的感觉令他叫出声来。

“武士撕破姑娘的内裤，那小小的布料可怜地挂在她的脚踝。武士抬起她的腿，将她顶在墙上，黑头发蓝眼睛的警察没有一点反抗的能力，她柔软的大腿颤抖着打开，将她最私密的入口暴露在武士面前。”

“武士插进去的时候亲吻着她的眼睛说，你要把这些全部当成是我的错。你不爱我，是我强迫你的。你仍然是骄傲，正确，漂亮的幕府警察，是这个组织帅气的副长，你没有爱上一个与你的性别和立场不符的武士，你没有被我操得很爽，你只是在你力量最软弱的时候被我强暴了而已。”

坚硬灼热的阴茎一寸寸插入他的身体，缓慢而坚定，那富有耐心的推进更让他鲜明地意识到被撑开被入侵的感觉。那滚烫的肉棒开始快速抽插，每一下都带着将他撞得神志涣散的速度和力量，顶到他体内陌生的所在，使他发出自己从不知晓的声音。

“就像你现在这样，宝贝，你什么都做不了，不能反抗，看这双蒙着泪膜的蓝眼睛。武士一手摁揉着她的胸，一手挽着她的大腿，他说，不是你的错，你并不想这样，可是你没有办法，不是你的错，十四郎。”

他一条腿架在男人肩上，大大地分开，被男人粗暴地抽插着呻吟。他不知道自己体内有那么充沛的液体，眼眶中涌出的，嘴角充盈着的，和男人连接的下体处流淌碎溅的。

“黑发蓝眼的警察闭上眼睛，承受武士的侵犯和道歉。她无法拒绝一生中或许唯一一次与他相拥，感受他插入体内的机会，她知道如果他们都是男人，他们是平日的武士与警察，这一切永远不会发生。他们只会沉默又热烈地看着对方。只有在这一刻，武士迈出了一步。她是被强迫的，他说。十四郎，这不是你的错。”

阴茎抽撞的速度加快了，男人的语气越来越急促，开始喘息着猛力发动最后的进攻，他在剧烈的快感里狂乱地抓紧男人的肩背。

然后男人颤抖着射进他的体内，低吼着用力撞击他，直到他滑下眼泪。银时低头亲吻他的泪水，在他耳边温柔地说：

“你觉得她爱他吗，你觉得这个警察是不是爱着那个武士？”

13

银时实习结束后的第一周，部门接了一个大项目，土方忙得飞起，连续加班一星期，每晚都是半夜离开办公室。银时每晚都来接他，低调地开着一辆MINI，他满脸疲惫地倒进车里，银时给他扣上安全带，看他实在累得无精打采，也不多调戏，亲亲脸，揉揉头发，开车送他回家。

“你今天更新没？”他再累也不忘问这句。

“更新了，等你写评论呢。”银时轻笑着说。土方从不提前打听情节，喜欢回家洗完澡躺平刷着手机慢慢看。银时的同人出色不只在剧情，文笔也是一流，老练又优美，叙事流畅不蔓不枝，关键场景总有本事写得直击人心，即使听作者本人剧透也是一种浪费。

周一晚上银时第一次来接他，问了好几次他什么时候才能下班。等了又等，末了干脆来办公室陪着。土方干的是汇总审核的活儿，这个点其他人都结束加班回去了，银时走进门来，放下一杯热咖啡，从桌上拿起蛋黄酱，皱着眉头在咖啡上加了一圈，伸手把土方嘴里的烟抽走，把咖啡塞过去。土方揉揉眼睛，把椅子转了个身，闭着眼睛吹着咖啡，小口小口地喝。

银时站在他背后，手指松松插进他的黑发里，轻柔爬梳着。又移到脖子和肩膀上，抱怨说：“僵硬得像地藏菩萨一样。”

咖啡也被拿走了：“夜深了，别喝太多。给你捏捏肩颈。”温暖的手指贴上在空调房里冰了大半天的脖颈后侧，使了点力一路捏揉开来，土方忍不住舒服地叹息，在四下无人静悄悄的办公室“啊”了两声，忽然自己发觉气氛不对，赶紧刹车。银时吃吃地在背后笑起来，土方感觉到脸上的热度，又贪恋肩颈上恰到好处的手指，默默地恼着，一声不吭。

凌晨一点多土方才干完活。银时开车，一路把他送进家门。土方一到家就扯开领带瘫倒在沙发上，银时含着笑意走到沙发边，把长手长脚瘫倒着的人扶着坐起。干了一天活，此刻这个男人松懈下来，黑发被他揉过，有点乱，刚才在车上就差点盹着，蓝眼睛迷迷朦朦的，从静止状态里被推搡着，很不乐意，小动物一般别扭地哼哼起来。银时笑着自己坐下，一条腿搭上沙发，把男人安置在自己两腿之间，将他的头轻轻按在胸口。

土方果然是困了，丝毫不加反抗，侧着脸贴住他的胸口静静汲取着体温。过了十分钟，才挣扎爬起来去洗澡，没多久裹了一身蛋黄酱睡衣出来，银时心中叹息，明明那么迷人的肉体，却能用熊猫般黑眼圈和蛋黄酱睡衣联手泯灭他的欲望。他跟进卧室，看着男人躺平，过去亲亲脸：“好好睡吧，我走了。”

男人从被窝里伸出手：“我忘记把手机拿进来了，帮我拿一下。”

“这么晚了还刷什么手机，赶紧睡。这黑眼圈，谁能忍心办你。”

“你今天的更新我还没看！”漂亮的蓝眼睛瞪他。

银时一愣，咧开嘴笑了，他拿回手机，把男人摁进枕头里，土方睁大眼睛，但银时只是低头用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的鼻尖。猩红瞳眸凝视他：“看完了就早点睡，评论明天晚上当面告诉我就行。”

接下来一周每晚如是，直到周六大项目终于到了尾声，松平看过项目方案，点头得意外爽快，大手一挥放所有人逃出生天。土方本来以为今晚是最后修改的修罗场，平时他都是估摸着快干完了提前半小时通知银时开车出门，看来今晚得等银时一会儿。他于是掏出手机告诉银时可以过来了，自己先回办公室收拾。

办公室里还剩总悟和土方两个人，总悟吹着口哨收拾包，临走忽然在门口回过身来拖长声音来了一句：“我还以为土方先生周末献身以后就要准备嫁人退休了呢，没想到还是那么拼命。原来对旦那是真爱，不是冲着他的钱啊。土方先生的高尚程度真是超出我的想象。”

“？？？”这句话里信息量太多，但土方还是敏锐地抓住了他最关心的一个：“周末献身？？？周末献身是什么鬼？？？”

“欸～～～周末大白天旦那还火急火燎要我送安全套和润滑液去呢，白日宣淫土方先生很火辣嘛。本来想给土方先生准备点同样火辣的润滑液，可惜旦那连牌子到型号都指定好了。不过，我慷慨大方地额外附赠了一套SM道具，土方先生的使用感受，噢，不对，是被使用感受还满意吗？”

“……”土方十四郎一时不知道是应该灭口冲田总悟还是仇杀坂田银时。

他还没有做出这个终极选择，总悟又悠悠地开口了：“说真的，土方先生，攀上了旦那这个超级黄金单身汉，你还在这么可歌可泣地工作，你的动力来源是什么啊？”

“什么黄金单身汉，不就是家里有两套房两部车吗？”土方翻了个白眼。

“……”这回轮到总悟沉默了。他从门边走了过来，撑着桌子饶有兴趣地望着土方：“两套房两部车？看来土方先生对旦那的隐藏力量一无所知嘛。怎么，旦那没有告诉你吗？”

土方怀疑地皱起了眉头：“告诉我什么？”

“复读机吗你是。睡了自己的男人是什么底细，不要那么无防备好吗土方先生，你好歹也是安保行业里的一把好手噢。这个城市里差不多70%的泛娱乐类产业，都是你相好家里的。不知道你为啥还要那么拼死拼活加班，快点嫁人去把你的位置让给我啊。”

坂田银时从MINI里出来的时候一眼望见土方站在周六晚上空荡荡的办公楼停车场里。他喜眉笑眼迎上去：「好乖，下来等阿银吗？」

土方黑着脸坐进车里，银时却不觉察，只当他是加班一周累得面无表情，钻回驾驶座喜滋滋说：「今天下班好早，方案通过周日不用加班能歇一天了吧，今晚带土方君去阿银那里好不好？我在市区的住处土方君还没去过呢。」

土方的回答意外地顺从：「好啊。我也想多了解你一些。」

那是间高级住宅区的高端公寓，开门进去，银时开了灯，土方四下扫了一眼：房子并没有多大，也就是个空间宽裕些的两室一厅，装修简洁，摆设物件能看得出昂贵，却不算奢华。只是视野极好，大落地窗俯瞰着整座城市的繁华光影。

超级有钱人应该是怎样？土方使劲在脑海里搜刮这种人的家里该是什么样的场景，满柜子的珍藏名酒，衣帽间比别人整个家还大，洗手间里有价值千万的雕像，进门要经过池塘，里面游着五彩缤纷的转运锦鲤？

这个世界离他这种任劳任怨的加班族太远，他一时只能想到《樱桃小丸子》里的花轮家。

他忽然泄气又委屈，而这些情绪在他这里都会转化为愤怒爆发出来，只不过是冰冷的爆发，他压着火，静静问：「你家没我想象中大。」

银时心情很好，笑嘻嘻答：「你说跟别墅那边比？这边就我一个人住，简单就好，两室一厅我还嫌富余了呢。」

土方转过去直视他，他们俩身高一样，这么面对面，视线特别直白。银时终于发现他严肃得不像话，微微偏了偏头，柔声问：「怎么啦，宝贝？」

「坂田银时你打算骗我多久？」土方控制着自己，令声音平稳。

银时凝视他，向他伸出手去：「我没有骗你。」

「你最开始装穷光蛋，现在装的是什么？城市中产？如果不是今晚总悟告诉我——」他往落地窗下的灯海一指：「这些霓虹灯下有多少是你家的产业——你什么都不打算告诉我是吧？你这是怕我讹上你还是绑架你啊？」

银时挑挑眉毛：「……可是我跟你说过我家的钱多得花不完。」

「什么时候？？？」

「你劝我找份工作奋发向上的时候。」

「……那不算！！！」

「那……我也不能开着车一路走一路跟你指着说宝贝儿这个是我家开的那个也是我家开的哎你往那边再看看还是我家开的……」

「……那总悟怎么知道！！！」

「查一下很容易就知道了，我家的产业又不是什么秘密。」银时向前一步把他拉进怀里，胸腔低沉地发出笑声：「宝贝你对我这么不上心，为什么还理直气壮地来兴师问罪？」

「……」

土方十四郎的大脑高速运转，坂田银时竟然如此轻易地甩开了这么一口大锅，还企图反扣在他身上，一定还有的，这个人的其他把柄——

他狠狠推了坂田银时一把：「你他妈还让总悟来送安全套和润滑液！那小子要用这个威胁我一辈子了！」

「我是怕你疼呀。他知道你家在哪里，又住得近。」

「他还送了SM道具！」

「啊，总一郎真的很贴心。不过第一次我觉得还是循序渐进比较好。我把它们带回来了噢，就在卧室里。」

男人跨回一步捏住他的脸，另一只手在背后环着不准他退开，危险地凑近他，红眸眯起来：「今晚试试吧，宝贝。」

土方满脑子疯狂刨着能够抵御男人攻势的锅：「坂田银时，你还有什么秘密没有告诉我？」

银发红眸的男人笑了：「确实有一个。」

下一秒他被打横抱起，大长腿轻松跨进卧室，把他一股脑儿丢进卧室大床里，他晕头转向闷在一床枕褥之间，银时的声音沉沉含笑在耳边响起：「不过这个秘密有点贵，宝贝儿，你还是肉偿吧。」

两个钟头后的土方十四郎非常后悔在今晚摊牌的决定。男人狠狠压制着他，侵略伐挞毫不留情，不管他如何呻吟求饶，都云淡风轻地说，要知晓秘密，当然得付出代价。

土方最后昏昏沉沉睡去的时候，男人抱着他，像哄婴孩入睡一般轻轻摇晃着他，亲吻着他的耳朵，柔声说：「土方君，我告诉你一个秘密噢。」土方朦胧地听着银时温柔的语音，在梦乡中如同轻柔的波涛卷裹他，伴随他起伏，他睡得安心，几乎无法分辨银时说了什么。

「我这几年一直在做梦，从第一次看到银魂这部动漫开始。我觉得我曾经生活在银魂那个世界里。梦里一切都感觉很真实，我就是那个流浪武士，白夜叉。我爱那个鬼之副长，我们在一起经历了无数世界，无数设定，无数故事，在每一个世界里我们都深爱对方。可是在梦里我们都是漫画的形象，我醒来以后，不知道他作为真人长着一张怎样的脸。」

「我遇到你以后，还是在继续做银魂的梦，可是梦不一样了。现在梦里的人物都变成了真人，不再是漫画的形象，那个鬼之副长，和你一模一样。」

「他穿着金边的黑色制服，打着雪白的领巾，黑色直发，奶猫蓝的眼睛。他在梦里站在我面前的时候，我想，这就是我们俩的前世吧。」

「我写下来的同人故事，九尾狐和鸦天狗，国王与骑士——都是我梦见过的情节。对了，还有我上次告诉你的那个性转故事也是。」

「我梦见了她——蓝眼睛里湿漉漉的泪水，漆黑长发落在她胸前，一直垂落到腰间，制服凌乱，我每一次进入，她都呜咽着发出呻吟，那真是我所能想象的最热烈也最心痛的性，两个人在不可能的扭曲时空里抓紧对方，即使身体连接在一起，仍然要说着彼此都不相信的谎言，无法坦白地倾诉爱意。」

「当我醒来，我想，在这个没有那么多阻碍的世界里，我一定要抓紧你。」

「你知道吗，绝大多数我梦见的平行设定里阿银都是个穷光蛋。而在这里，在此刻，我居然很有钱。还有，什么性别立场家庭社会都不重要，我爱着你，你躺在我怀里，没有阻碍和桎梏。」

「土方十四郎，这是属于坂田银时，属于我的秘密。可能是我疯狂的幻想。不过，我相信这个秘密，我相信我们无论在轮回中如何改变，都会找到对方并且陷入不可救药的爱情。」

「这是白夜叉和鬼之副长的又一个平行世界，不过，这一次，是非常美好非常幸运的一个。」

「晚安，土方君，我非常爱你。」

\- Fin -

后记：

我的第二篇完结的银土文。啊！填坑的感觉真好……

跟隔壁同级生相比，这一篇的阿银对土方要甜蜜很多，对吧？不过《第一名》也一定HE，银土在所有的世界里都相爱。

如果曾给你带来些许嗑西皮的乐趣就太好了！能跟同好一起嗑西皮非常幸福，期待你的反馈呀，比心 (´▽｀)

最爱银土！

2018.8.19


End file.
